


Nightcap

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Power Swap, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Nightcap

" _Drink me_ ," Schuldig said in contempt. "Who the fuck drinks something with that on the bottle?"

"You're the one who poured it," Crawford said. "I know you're embarrassed."

" _How_ do you know?" Schuldig said.

"I appear to be able to read minds," Crawford shrugged.

"I knew you were going to say that - and that's literal," Schuldig said. "I'm overcome with the ennui of foreknowledge."

"Welcome to my world. Damn, your thoughts are boring."

Schuldig glared at him. "You're going to have a nosebleed."

Crawford managed to get in the first punch.

"I'm still better at boxing," he said with satisfaction.


End file.
